Paradox (Reconsoft's Video Games)
For the Video Games developed EternalBlaze Industries with the same name, see Paradox 'Paradox '''is an upcoming anime-themed Action Roleplaying First-Person Shooter game developed by Treyarch and Reconsoft's special team Project: Paradox, and published by Activsion (North America and Europe) and Namco (Japan) exclusively for Playstation 3, Xbox 360, Microsoft Windows, Playstation 4 and Xbox One. The game is set in a fictional universe world called Earth-616 (a faux earth-like planet with similar lifeform and history to our own earth) and the plot is centered around the deployment of the eponymous PARADOX Chrono-Railgun during the war for control the fictional rare elements called Kronomium. Gameplay Paradox featuring a gameplay that similar to those Call of Duty series, a fast-paced action first-person shooter. But unlike the other war-themed First Person Shooter, It featuring an in-game character and item customization just like in Role-Playing Games. Beside of basic gun-play, Paradox features a "Special Abilities" that can be used by the player's character. These Special Abilities were vary depending what skill/character did you use. Those abilities including Temporary Time-Stopping, Time-Slowing and even Bullet Deflector. The Player also allowed to control a giant mech called "MAWS", and thus, the mech also can use gun that exclusively belongs to the mech and has some special abilities just like human character except it only can has bullet-deflecting and punching abilities only. The game features fives game modes, which are Campaign, Free Mission (Basically a replayable previous campaign Mission), Multiplayer, Special Assignment, and Primeval Mode. Special Assignment were in-game mode similar to Black Ops II's Strike Force Mission only it doesn't alter the course of the campaign and instead, it will help to unlock a secret weapons and attachment for used in post-finished campaign. Primeval Mode were mirroring to the Treyarch's zombies mode and Infinity Ward's Extinction mode, and it was featuring a wave defense shooting gameplay against feral Dinosaurs and other Prehistoric Animals instead of Zombies and Aliens respectively. Plot The story takes in year 2035, ten years after the event of Invasion of Tevua, a nation located in the western Fusea continent by the Alliance Forces led by Federation of Osenian States and State of Central Fusea. The story starts with a scientist-turned junior sergeant Itsuki Alexandrov and his sister Ritsu who want to secure an important Kronomium Project and fled into Nosvokia in mainland Sibrian Continent before it fell into Alliance's hand. Meanwhile, a large megacorporate industry called Mobius Corporations, collaborating with the Western Alliance, creating a Mass Object Eraser Weapon dubbed PARADOX ('PAR'ticle Cannon of '''A'nnihilator and 'DO'minator - E'X'perimental), that will be used as the superweapon against any Alliance's enemy. Characters Missions Special Assignment As the Campaign goes, player will received a Special Assignment mission that appears after completing each 4 missions. These mode are sandbox, and play similarly to a Real Time Strategy game. The player can assume the role of a commander, command ground forces, and on top of this, there will be the ability to go back to the traditional first-person and take part in the action themselves. The player gets to have a chance of taking control of many different warfare technology such as unmanned vehicles, jets, APCs and even a giant mech and Tactical Raptor Unit. If the player dies in a Special Assignment mission, the story will go on, keeping the record of deaths rather than loading to the last saved checkpoint. But if the player managed to beat the mission, it will unlocks a certain secret weapons and attachments and the completed mission will be appears in the free mission mode alongside the completed campaign mission. Multiplayer Multiplayer in Paradox were somehow not too special with those who familiar with Call of Duty Multiplayer's system. Multiplayer were featuring similar system as the Call of Duty Multiplayer. Perks and Killstreaks (called simply as streaks in this game) will appears in Multiplayer. Create-A-Soldier from Call of Duty: Ghost were also present in multiplayer, but unlike in Ghost. The Player can customize their characters even further and complex, such as the customization facial hairs, eye colors, head shapes, heights, body weights, body marks like scars, tatoo and so on. The Player can also costumize their Mechs (which is called MAWS in-game) almost freely, player can customize the camera head, upper arms, lower arms, torso, hull, upper legs, lower legs, and reactor. Player also can customize the visual appearance of the Mech like the basic color of the mech, the camo and energy light color. the player can also customize the loadout of the Mech like their Primary Weapon, Add-On, and Countermeasure system. All the Multiplayer Maps has dynamic features such as AI Controlled Animals like the flock of Wild Raptors or Allosaurus that intruding the map or Semi-static creature such as certain Sauropods who soaking themselves in the large ponds/lake and Natural Hazards such as Incoming Hurricanes or Earthquakes that can change the environment of the map drastically. The only original features on this game mode are "Roleplay Mode". Roleplay Mode is the mode that still intergrated with Multiplayer. but unlike the usual Multiplayer, this mode were Sandbox and fully customizable like Valve's Garry's Mod. Player can create servers by selecting the map available, putting some objects from the game or from external source on the map and also can set a custom triggers to cretae an event or mission objectives similar in campaign mode into the server. This mode were only available for PC, PS4 and Xbox One version of the Game. Gamemode List Maps List Perks and Streaks List MAWS Customizations Weapons and Equipments Every human weapons and equipments that appears in Paradox were using the same model as the weapons from some Call of Duty series such as MW3, Black Ops II and Ghost series with some slight changes. But some other weapon featured in here were also original such as the Japanese Howa Type-89 and Indonesian Pindad SS-4 Battle Rifle. To give an "Alternate World" feel, some weapon manufacturers name were either mispelled and altered. Factions Development During the early development stage, the game was originally titled as the Call of Duty: Paradox. But Adi Rahman didn't like with the title as he wants the game to be more differs from Call of Duty series although some reference and most of the weapons visual were taken from the afronmentioned games. On August 16 2014, Reconsoft's CEO, Keita Tanonaka confirmed via his youtube channel that game visual will using a cel shading instead of realism-polished render to give more anime/cartoon ish theme for the game's graphic similar to Borderlands. Despite being cel-shaded, dynamic lightings and realistic physics will still be featured as well as the semi-realistic weather system. A 30-seconds lenght teaser trailer was released on September 15, 2014. The Trailer was showing the digital satellite map of Fusea continent and some highlighted nation territory which named Tevua and Fusea with the numerous flicking dot in red color surrounding the nation of Tevua and it reveals that the red dot on the map was the Invading Army and Fleets. The trailer also confirmed that the game is set in year 2045 of semi-futuristic world judging from the date that shown in the digital satellite map. On October 4, 2014, Reconsoft confirmed that they were hiring famous Anime and Cartoon voice actors (Both Japanese and English voice actors) as well as the video game voice actors. to work as the voice overs for the characters in the game. The names that included in the list including Eric Vale (Known for his voice works on dubbed Dragonball Z, Hetalia, and video games such as Borderlands 2), Boris Kievsky (known for voicing Dimitri Petrenko and Spetsnaz Faction announcer in various Call of Duty series) and Mae Whitman (known for voicing Katara in Avatar: the Last Airbender). A 1 minute and 30 seconds lenght Reveal Trailer was released on December 25, 2014. It was shown that the game was set in a fictional faux-earth world, judging from the world map that look liked an distorted and scrambbled earth continent shown in seconds of 52 to 54. The reveals some nation's from that world such as Union of Nosvokian Republics, Federation of Osenian States and Democratic Republic of Tevua. The Trailer also reveals the existance of the Prehistoric animals like Velociraptor that dressed like K9 Unit that coexist and work with the human special forces. The 2 minutes lenght Multiplayer Trailer was released on January 31, 2015. It shown that the Multiplayer will following the same system and gameplay as the previous Call of Duty title such as Black Ops II and Call of Duty: Ghost. The Trailer also reveals that the map in the game was dynamic, every object in the area were destructable and some random AI controlled dinosaur were also present (like in Ravine Map, where there are pair of Brachiosaurus who drown in the Ravine while eating vegetations). The carnivorous dinosaur that present in the map will devour the entire players on it, regardless the factions. Editions Billingual Edition Billingual Edition Includes: *Original Game Copy Disc; with both English and Japanese Localization (including audio voices, etc.) included *Game's Manual *Cloud Island Bonus Map *Original Soundtrack from the game - composed by Ramin Djawadi (additonal composing by Keiki Kobayashi) *Vorona Squad's Member Pack (Player's Profile ID theme, emblem, and pattern) *Itsuki Alexandrov's Journal (both in English and Japanese version) Hardened Edition Hardened Edition includes: *Original Game's Copy Disc *Game's Manual *Cloud Island Bonus Map *Original Soundtrack from the game - composed by Ramin Djawadi (additonal composing by Keiki Kobayashi) *Vorona Squad's Member Pack (Player's Profile ID theme, emblem, and pattern) *Itsuki Alexandrov's Journal *Ritsu Alexandrov's Official PVC Action Figures by Figma Game of the Year Edition Game of the Year Edition include the same contents as Harderned Edition with few extra: *Original Game's Copy Disc with 6 different language localization (English, Japanese, French, German, Spanish, Russian) *The M2 Peacekeeper already unlocked at the beginning of the campaign *Free Co-Op/Multiplayer Characters DLC Download Collector's Edition Collector's Edition Includes: *Original Game's Copy Disc with 7 different language localization (English, Japanese, French, German, Spanish, Chinese, and Russian) *Game's Manual *Cloud Island Bonus Map *Original Soundtrack from the game - composed by Ramin Djawadi (additonal composing by Keiki Kobayashi) *Vorona Squad's Member Pack (Player's Profile ID theme, emblem, and pattern) *Itsuki Alexandrov's Journal *M2 Peacekeeper AEG Airsoft Replica *All Vorona Squad's characters Official PVC Action Figures by Figma GOTY Digital Edition It's essentially the GOTY Edition but for PSN Store and PC (Steam) digital download only which excluding Itsuki's Journal hardbook, Ritsu's PVC Figurine and the Soundtracks were downloaded in Digital MP3 format along with the game's files. Ultimate Edition Gallery Box Art/Game Cover Paradox xbonecover.png|Xbox One Cover Paradox ps4cover.png|Playstation 4 Cover Paradox pccover.png|PC Games Cover Category:Paradox (Izayoi Alpha) Reconsoft's Video Games Category:Video Games Developed by Reconsoft